Talk show
by Shining-Dragon99
Summary: Basically a talk show interviewing the characters of yugioh. Suckat summarys. This is the first story I have written so pls be nice, and please review. thanx
1. Chapter 1

Yugi Motou 

Announcer: Heeeeeello! Welcome the brand new up and running talk show, Talk Show! Where we'll be interviewing your favourite duellists! But first, please put your hands together for your host, Shining-dragon99!

_The crowd goes wild as a tall, brunette female walks onto the stage and sits in a big red chair. She raises her hand then lowers it, and the crowd's applause dies down. _

Shining-dragon99: Thank you! Thank you! Now, my name is Shinig-dragon99 and I'm going to be asking the in depth questions you, the audience have always wanted to know. Over the next few weeks we'll be interviewing some top duellists and their close friends. We'll be meeting Joey Wheeler, Seto Kiaba, Yami Yugi, Ryou Bakura and many more. So without further ado, let's bring out our first duelling celebrity, Yugi Motou!

_A short, spiky – haired dude walks onto the stage and the crowd roars with applause. He walks over to Shining-dragon99 and gives her respect, then he flumps down onto a black, leather couch._

Shining-dragon99: Hi Yuge!

Yugi: Hi Shine!

Shining-dragon99: How's life been treating ya!

Yugi: Yeah, it's been good. I've travelling around, kicking Kiaba's but a few hundred times.

Shining-dragon99: Good, good. But anyway, on with the first question! Yugi, do you like being short, I mean wouldn't you rather be tall.?

Yugi: _Put his head in his hands. _I'd love to be tall, do you realise what's it's like to have to stand on the yellow pages when you want to kiss someone. It's horrible! And Kiaba's there always making it worse. IT'S NOT FAIR!

_Yugi then drops to his knees and wails uncontrollably._

Yugi: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BBBBBBOOOOOOOOO HHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO! SSSSSOOOOOOOOBBBBB! WWWWWWWEEEEEEEAAAAAAAPPPPPP!

_Shining-dragon99 kneels down next to him, and outs her hand on his back in an attempt to comfort him._

Shining-dragon99: Aww, c'mon Yuge. I'm sure it isn't that bad.

Yugi: It… is… that… BAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!

Shinig-dragon99: Just think about it Yuge, you can fit into small spaces, your small and quick, and being short only adds to how cute you are. I mean, I envy you Yuge! I'd love to be short. I'm really jealous.

Yugi: Really? _Sniffs._

Shinig –dragon99: yeah.

Yugi: You really think I'm cute?

Shinig-dragon99: That's what I said wasn't it?

_The two gaze into each others eyes for a second, then innocent little Yugi forced Shining-dragon99 into a passionate kiss. But the dragon didn't resist, she lent inwards deepening the kiss. After several minutes the two broke the bond between them and gasped for air, then returned to their seats. The audience was staring open mouthed at the host and guest, who were acting as if nothing happened._

Shining-dragon99: Question number 2. How did your hair become so spiky? And why is it three different colours?

Yugi: Well, the answer to that one is simple. When I was upset about being short a couple of years ago, I made my hair unbelievably spiky to add to my height. I turned it three different colours so I could stand out a bit.

Shinig-dragon99: I think your hair looks funky!

Yugi: Thanks. Wink

Shining-dragon: Blush So… um … the last question. Are you in love with Tea Gardener?

Yugi: I used to be, but then I met someone even more special.

Shinig-dragon99: Oh, and who is that?

_Yugi got up from the leather couch and walked slowly over to Shining-dragon99, then leaned over so his face was only inches away from hers._

Yugi: You

_He leant in and kissed her passionately on the lips. Shinig-dragon99 pointed a finger at the cameraman and then slid it across her throat. Then the cameras began to fade. The last image being Shining-dragon sucking on Yugi's tongue, while waving hysterically at the camera._

Announcer: So that's the end of episode 1! Tune in next week for the second instalment. Shinig-dragon99 leaves this note:

_Please review._

_I am new to the site and this is the first story I have ever written for this site._

_Please review with names for who you want to be interviewed next. _

_I'll put up the next chapter when I have six reviews._

_I will answer them in the next chapter. _

_With love_

_Shining-dragon99_

_xx_


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I'm really sorry about the last chapter. I know it sucked, I'm trying really hard to make it better. Sorry

Now I will answer my reviews, they'll be in the order that I received them.

Jeanne-JJK – I'm really sorry about the last chapter, but like I said, I'm trying to make it better.

Ravens secret stalker – Thanks! You were the only one who told me who you would like in this chapter, so I did Tea.

Evil Plushie Queen – Thanks! And I wish you luck on your first story!

MyAgent'llSendYouAGiftBasket : Thank you for your criticism. I'm taking it in and am using it to hopefully make my stories better.

WillowFae: Thanks! Glad you like it, hopefully the next chapter will be better.

Suffocation000 : Sorry! I really am trying to make it better.

Tea Gardener

Announcer: "Hi everyone! Welcome to the second episode of 'Talk show'! Our special guest for today is the one and only, Tea Gardener! Today we'll be asking her the in-depth questions our viewers have always wanted to know! Where does she come from? What does she do? That and more in the up coming episode. Now please put your hands together for your host, Shining-dragon99"

A roar of applause is heard as a tall female with shoulder length, dark hair walks on to the stage and sits in a big red, wheelie chair.

"Now before I begin I would like to inform you that instead of writing Shining-dragon99 I will write SD. Shining-dragon99, Shining-dragon99, Shining-dragon99 takes me about ten seconds to type while SD, SD, SD takes me about two. But now, enough of that, please welcome today's special guest, Tea Gardener!"

Music started playing as some bum walks on to the stage, waving wildly at the audience while blowing kisses at a couple of the men in the front row. Ten members from the audience got up and left. Tea then sat down on the big fluffy sofa.

SD: "Hiya Tea!"

Tea: "Hiya SD!"

CF: "How are ya?"

Tea: "I'm great, what about you?"

SD: "I'm fantastic thanks!"

"Get on with the fing questions!" Shouts a member of the audience. SD reaches for the walkie-talkie and whispers into it. Next minute a huge robot with a claw reaches into to audience and picks up a woman, then flies with her to the stage.

"Tell me miss, what is your name?"

"Mai Valentine." The two glare at each other for a second.

"Tony!" SD yells, "Turn off the camera!"

"You got it!" Replied the topless cameraman. The screen goes blank and a bang is heard.

"Turn them back on!" The cameras are turned on to see SD sitting back in her chair while hastily trying to hide a smoking pistol under her top. The robot was now using a giant dustpan and brush to clean up the body of Mai Valentine.

"W-What did you d-do that for?" Stuttered Tea,

"I don't like her." SD said simply. Tea gulped and nodded her head. "Where has my audience gone!" Cried SD was now looking at an audience, which consisted of one sleeping old man. "Oh well," she shrugs.

"First question!" Beamed SD "Why do you wear such revealing outfits?"

Tea's happy expression suddenly turned to a look of rage.

"Uhh, Tea?"

"It's those dammed producers! They keep making me look like some sort of slut!"

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm gonna sue their fat ass!"

"Yeah, you go girl!" Said the host and she gave Tea the thumbs up.

"I'm gonna go do it now." Said Tea as she got up to leave.

"Wait!" Cried SD "You've still got questions to answer!"

"I'll answer them some other time, Bye!" She edged closer to the door.

"Security!" Shouted SD. Three sumo wrestlers grabbed Tea, put her in a straight jacket and threw her on to the sofa. "Now are you ready to go on?"

"yes" Whimpered Tea.

"Good, I'm glad we see things eye to eye." SD stood on her chair and shouted "Que thunder and lightning!" The stage went dark and lightning crashed "Muahahaha! Fear me! I am all powerful!" She then retreated to her chair.

Tea started to struggle and whimper in an attempt to break free.

"Tea, it is useless to resist. Next question!" She said "Where do you see yourself in ten years time?"

"Hmm." The bum says. "I live in a secret base at the bottom of the sea, I'm happily married to Yugi who I had to pursued a little to go ahead with the marriage and a robot dog called Tiddles…"

"Tiddles?"

"Yeah"

"Tiddles?"

"Yeah."

"Why Tiddles?"

"I like that name."

SD shakes her head. "Carry on."

"Thank you. I have the entire world under my control and I am a millionaire."

"You're going to be a millionaire and you're going to live in a secret base under the sea.?"

"Yeah" SD rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Next question. Do you have a job?"

"Yeah."

SD sighs. "What do you work as?"

"I work for a evil doctor who's trying to take over the world?"

"Wow, what does it pay?"

"He pays me whatever I feel like wanting." Tea showed a triumphant look.

SD looks at her watch, "Well we've got time for one small question. What's your favourite colour?"

"Nipple pink!"

"Riiiiiight." Tea looks onward beaming. "Anyway, It's time for us to go! Tune in again for the next exiting instalment."

The cameras start to fade and SD can be heard shouting. "Take this freak to the top floor and throw her out the window! Mwuhahahahaha!" More lighting crashes.

_Hope that chapter was better. Plz review with the name of who you want to be interviewed next. Thanx. _


End file.
